Where Is C C?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is worried about where C. C. is.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and it based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge was drinking expired soda while eating a bag of chips that were in the freezer.

C. C. walked up to Lelouch and said, "I have something important to say."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "What is it?"

C. C. sternly replied, "A more optimistic tone would be appreciated."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry." He smiled and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "I have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow so I'll be gone for the day. I'll probably be out of the house by the time you get up tomorrow."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

C. C. blushed while asking, "Will you miss me?"

Lelouch answered, "I might, but I see you all the time so it's not a big deal. What are you going to buy?"

C. C. said, "I would tell you, but you would forget everything quickly."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

The next morning Lelouch woke up and danced to the living room. He forgot that C. C. was going to go shopping so he was confused about where C. C. was. He asked, "C. C., are you here?" He called out her name for a few minutes, but there was no answer.

Lelouch walked up to C. C.'s bedroom door and knocked on it. There was no answer so he opened the door and noticed that she wasn't there. Lelouch nervously said, "I don't know where she is."

Lelouch tried to think about where C. C. could possibly be. After thinking about it for five minutes he said, "She might be in the bathroom." He opened the bathroom door. He saw tons of messes that he made, but he didn't see C. C.

Lelouch said, "I shouldn't be worried about C. C. She's a very smart and cool person. She's probably super safe. I better have a snack so I can calm down." He went to the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and put chips on it. He stuffed the bread into the toaster. He tried to pour a gallon of milk into a glass, but he accidentally poured the milk on the kitchen floor.

Lelouch said, "I need to find out where C. C. is. I'll have Suzaku help me." He got out his cellphone and called Suzaku Kururugi.

Suzaku was at work. He grabbed his cellphone and said, "Hi Lelouch. You better talk fast, because I need to work."

Lelouch nervously replied, "Your help is greatly needed."

Suzaku asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "C. C.'s missing."

Suzaku asked, "Where is she?"

Lelouch answered, "I don't know. You need to come here and help me."

Suzaku walked up to Lloyd Asplund and asked, "Can I leave work for a little while? My best friend needs my help."

Lloyd replied, "I could care less about your friendship problems."

Cecile Croomy asked, "Don't you care about your employees?"

Lloyd answered, "I never have and I never will."

Cecile said, "Go ahead and take the next few hours off of work."

Suzaku replied, "Thank you."

Lloyd faced Cecile and said, "I'm the boss so I'm supposed to be the one who makes his decisions."

Cecile smiled and replied, "Too bad."

Twenty minutes later Suzaku showed up at Lelouch's house. Lelouch said, "Thank you for coming."

Suzaku replied, "You're lucky that I was able to. Couldn't you of asked the police or something?"

Lelouch said, "You're my best friend and even though you have really questionable loyalty I trust you."

Suzaku asked, "Where do you think C. C. might be?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Figuring out something like that seems really hard. She usually doesn't leave the house this early."

Suzaku asked, "Do you think that she got kidnapped?"

Lelouch thought about it and answered, "That's a strong possibility. I better call my rouges gallery and see if any of them kidnapped C. C."

Lelouch called Emperor Charles. Charles grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch asked, "Do you know where C. C. is?"

Charles asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch answered, "I don't know where C. C. is."

Charles answered, "I don't have time for this. Ask Schneizel about these mundane events."

Lelouch called Prince Schneizel. Schneizel said, "Greetings Lelouch. How may I assist you?"

Lelouch angrily asked, "Did you kidnap C. C.?"

Schneizel calmly answered, "I didn't do that. You should calm down."

Lelouch angrily said, "This is a stressful situation so being calm isn't okay."

Schneizel said, "I think that thinking things out carefully and respectfully is important during stressful times." Lelouch ignored Schneizel's advice.

Lelouch called Princess Cornelia. Cornelia angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to accuse you of kidnapping C. C."

Cornelia replied, "I didn't do that. You shouldn't accuse people of random things."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of random accusations."

Cornelia responded, "Don't call me or I'll use my sword to break my phone."

Lelouch said, "It seems like none of my enemies took C. C."

Suzaku replied, "We better find out where she is quickly. What happened when you tried calling her?"

Lelouch nervously smiled and said, "I haven't tried that yet."

Suzaku asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch answered, "I didn't think of that."

Suzaku replied, "But you called me."

Lelouch responded, "I thought of the idea to call you, but I didn't think about calling her."

Suzaku looked grumpy while saying, "Call her."

Lelouch got out his cellphone and called C. C. C. C. said, "Hi honey."

Lelouch asked, "Where are you?"

C. C. sighed and asked, "Did you forget that I was shopping today?"

Lelouch nervously smiled again and answered, "Yeah."

C. C. replied, "How stereotypical of you. I'll be home in an hour."

Lelouch responded, "Okay." He got off of the phone and said, "I forgot that she was going shopping today."

Suzaku replied, "You made me miss a work day for nothing."

Lelouch smiled and said, "That's one of my favorite things to do." Suzaku frowned at him.

An hour later C. C. arrived home. She had several shopping bags with her and she got a large pizza for her and Lelouch to have for dinner. She walked up to Lelouch and said, "Hi honey."

Lelouch nervously replied, "I'm sorry for forgetting about your plans for the day."

C. C. said, "It's okay darling. I know that you forget about random stuff. I'm flattered that you missed me today."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "I didn't miss you that much."

C. C. said, "Yea right. It sounds like you spent the whole day being concerned about me."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "It seems like you're right about that. I care a lot about you so I feel scared when I think that something happened to you."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Don't worry. I'm going to stay safe so I can be with you forever. I love you with all my heart."

Lelouch replied, "I wish that I had more than one heart so I could love you to an even higher percentage than one hundred." He paused and asked, "Do I sound like a sentimental dork?"

C. C. smiled and asked, "Who cares about the dork part when the sentimental part shines out so beautifully?"

Lelouch said, "Nothing shines more beautifully than you."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Thank you."

Lelouch asked, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

C. C. answered, "I was hoping that I could spend the day with you."

Lelouch said, "Okay and I assure you that I won't about that." He would usually forget what would during the upcoming days, but he was too excited about spending the day with his one true love to ever forget it.


End file.
